


Postcard to my love

by barrowman_angel



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrowman_angel/pseuds/barrowman_angel
Summary: Bernie gets a postcard





	

Postcard to my love

Bernie was about to leave for work when a pile of mail came through the letterbox she picked it up scanned through it quickly for anything important and went to put in down on the sideboard in the hallway before she went out. when she noticed a postcard, She picked it up and studied the picture on the front it was of a beautiful sunset. She smiled but wondered who could be sending her a postcard.

To my love 

I was sat at home 2 weeks ago thinking what to do with my life when i thought a nice long warm holiday should sort most of it out blow the ghosts away. so I packed without knowing where i was going and headed to the airport looked up the hottest place and got on a plane.  
So as i'm sat here on a beach on the Gold Coast of Australia thinking about all that had gone on in the past 3 months. All that heartache, Ellie dying and Jason moving out. Then i remembered not everything was bad I still have you my big macho Army medic, well i hope so. what i'm trying to say is i love you more than anything and you're all i can think about. as i watch the waves wash up on the shore i wish for you to be here with me walking along the shoreline dipping our feet in the ocean hand in hand as the sun beats down. i love you more than ever and i really hope you do too. you're all i think about every minute of the day.  
love always Serena xxx

p.s wish you were here 

p.p.s hope you like the small gift i sent you

Bernie thought for a second, what gift, she then quickly looked through the mail again before seeing an envelope that said to my love on it in big red letters. she quickly opened it to see a plane ticket to australia that was leaving tonight. there was also a note that read see ya soon. Bernie smiled as she wiped away a tear. i love you too serena she thought as she left the house.


End file.
